Pour Une Goutte
by Le Visiteur
Summary: Sakura Haruno cherche à prendre en main sa vie délirante. Entre une crise de personnalité, un originel fou amoureux de son sang, et une famille de tarés qui cherche à tout prix à la marier, sa vie n'est pas de tout repos. Bref, la voici, elle, et sa vie de merde.


Chapitre N°1 :

Je regardais encore une nouvelle fois cette étrange brochure, m'engouffrant un peu plus dans l'idée que je n'allais pas aimer cet endroit. Je rabâchais une de mes mèches châtains sur mon oreille, un geste mécanique commun à toutes les filles, et relu les quelques phrases présentes sur le papier.

"Nous aidons les jeunes surnaturels à contrôler leurs nombreux talents. Nous leur enseignons à se fondre dans la foule, passer inaperçu. Nous pouvons vous aider, vous qui êtes perdu dans ce monde qui vous es nouveau."

La brochure était simple, fabriquée dans un papier qui respirait l'ancienneté. Les écritures étaient simples, dans une encre maniée à la machine. Etrangement, au fur et à mesure de ma lecture, les lettres sortaient de la brochure, pour en faire apparaitre d'autre, un bon moyen de stocker un grand nombre d'informations sur un simple papier, me dis-je. Et tout cela ne m'étonnait pas, pas après ce que je venais de vivre, qui me semblait bien plus anormal que ce papier. C'était aussi la raison pourquoi mon père me conduisait à cet établissement, qui m'inspirait si peu confiance. Je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans mon siège, tandis qu'une larme silencieuse perla sous mon regard. Je me laissais bercer par le bruit extérieur, avide de m'échapper à ce qui allait et venait de m'arriver. Avide de me sentir normale.

[...]

Je passais le seuil du labo, pressé d'en finir avec ce foutu stage. L'odeur désagréable du nouveau m'agressa les narines, et je me dis de suite que je serais extrêmement contente d'en finir avec ce stage de rattrapage. Je traversais la salle avec aisance, suivi de près par Miku, ma meilleure amie, qui avait tenu à faire ce stage avec moi. Nous nous assîmes sur des places isolées des autres, ne tenant pas à rallonger notre stage. Les autres élèves s'assirent dans un fracas assourdissant, certain sur des choses, d'autres sur les tables, à côté de l'objet de notre TP. Cinq minutes passèrent, et tous les élèves étaient à leur place, tandis que le professeur déballait ses affaires, dans calme plus qu'inquiétant pour ceux qui l'ont déjà eu auparavant, comme moi et Miku. Nous nous taisions, les affaires sorties, et attendions calmement la punition. Tandis que le professeur sifflotait paisiblement, complotant surement quelques plans tordus, je me figeai devant la table. Je venais de soulever le film, pour découvrir une des choses que je détestais le plus dans la SVT, la dissection d'animaux. Je faisais des va et vient du regard entre l'horloge encastré au mur, et ces pauvres grenouilles. Puis Miku me donna un petit coup de coude, en m'indiquant que le professeur avait désormais son rictus malsain collé aux lèvres. Je fermai les eux, et attendit, frustré.

_ Asseyez-vous ! Et taisez-vous ! Hurla Orochimaru, ce professeur au regard reptile qui exprimait une rage sadique.

Tous les élèves tressaillirent, surement à habitué à ce traitement quelque peu spécial. Et un fou ne s'assit pas, resta là pendant de longues minutes à toiser et à défier du regard Orochimaru. Il compta jusqu'à dix, et, au bout de neuf, la racail, trop fière, s'avança même devant le professeur, surement curieux de ce qui allait arriver. Je tournai la tête vers Miku, pendant que le malheureux subissait le traitement peu enviable qui lui était destiné. Pendant que le professeur s'occupait de lui, j'engageai la discussion avec Miku.

_ Il va souffrir le pauvre, soufflais-je, les yeux rivés sur Miku, le dos tourné à la scène.

_ Tu m'étonnes, il ne doit vraiment pas connaitre Orochimaru pour oser faire ça !

Je pouffais tranquillement, à ma sale habitude à chaque fois que j'étais avec Miku. Elle fouilla son sac, essayant désespérément de retrouver son portable dans le bazar ambiant de son bagage. Puis, elle releva la tête, victorieuse, sous mon regard amusé, en brandissant fièrement son téléphone, et en poussant un petit cri de joie. Immédiatement, je crois qu'elle regretta son geste, et sa sale manie de toujours vouloir en faire trop se retourna contre elle. Le professeur arriva furieusement vers notre position, laissant un ancien racketeur en bout de chou inoffensif derrière lui, et confisqua le téléphone d'un geste brusque. Miku glapit en regardant son BlackBerry fraichement obtenu disparaitre dans la poche de l'assaillant, tandis que je me décomposais sur place, sure que j'allais aussi y passer.

_ Hatchi, je confisque votre téléphone, et je vous invite à revenir demain car j'ai la furieuse envie de vous revoir ! J'espère que vous répondrez à mon invitation, annonça-t-il, avec un jeu d'acteur que je reconnut parfaitement maitrisé, et je sus à l'intonation de son ton que ça allait être à mon tour. Haruno ! Au vu de vos résultats aux TP de cette année, je vous propose de nous faire une démonstration de vos talents spéciaux avec la dissection. Vous avez cinq minutes pour arriver au résultat que j'ai présenté au tableau. Ça commence maintenant.

Je commençais à paniquer, mais je l'avais eu toute cette année, et c'était plus que suffisant pour cerner cet étrange personnage. Je me calmai lentement, jetai quelques regards au tableau, et priai pour réussir. Je pris du désinfectant que j'utilisai pour me nettoyer les mains, et prit le scalpel en main. J'attachai la grenouille, tendit sa peau gluante, et passa le scalpel. La peau se détendit, révélant l'organisme de ce petit être. Je jetai un regard à l'horloge, et, pressé par le temps, accélérai. Et je hurlais de douleur, tandis que le chaos régnait autour de moi.

[...]

Je me réveillai en sursaut, l'image de Miku me désignant avec un regard horrifié et s'enfuyant. Je me relevai, les joues gonflées et les yeux humidifiés. Je passais mes bras autour de moi, cherchant un quelconque réconfort, sous le regard insistant de mon père, reflété par le rétroviseur. Je détournai le regard, pour voir défiler le paysage qui nous entourait. Nous entrâmes sur l'autoroute, et mon père rompit le silence :

_ Chéri, tu veux bien parler ...?

_ Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix ... Grommelais-je, peu encline à discuter.

_ Chéri, je t'aime, peu importe ce qui pourra se passer, tu restes ma fille adorée, me confia-t-il, débordant de bienveillance.

_ Ça va tourner en cul cul la praline cette discussion, je le sens ... Murmurais-je en m'étalant de ton mon long sur les sièges de l'arrière.

_ Arrêtes un peu, tu veux ? Je te parle sérieusement Sakura, dit-il, pas vraiment enclin à ce que je l'interrompe à tout bout de champ.

Devant mon silence, il continua :

_ J'aurais dû te le dire bien avant, ça c'est sur... Peut-être n'en avais-je pas le courage, peut-être que je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Bon, je suppose qu'après avoir lu autant de romans, tu dois t'y connaitre en mythologie, non ?

C'est vrai que son travail nécessitait plus de déplacement que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais il se démenait pour répondre à tous mes besoins, pour faire un bon père, ce qu'il a été.

_ Genre Zeus, Aphrodite, demi-dieux ? L'interrompis-je, curieuse de savoir où il voulait en venir.

_ Non, je me suis mal exprimée. Comme les fées, le phénix par exemple, s'excusa-t-il, en prenant un virage qui nous emmenant loin de l'autoroute.

Dans mon âme de mordu de fantastique, le premier mot qui me vint à l'esprit fut vampire. D'ailleurs on se serait cru dans un roman à l'eau de rose, avec un amourette entre une simple humaine et un vampire. Mais qui sait !

Je gardais le silence, et me redressais. Je posai mon regard sur la foret défilante, reconnaissant trop d'élément, et surtout, le fit que mon père me parle de ça, maintenant. Les émeraudes de la vitre salis par le temps me scrutaient attentivement, cherchant une simple réaction. Mes yeux paraissaient vitreux, sans vie. Je n'avais pas envie de vivre mes romans, car en général, ils sont gore ou se finissent en amour passionné. Pas que je n'eusse jamais envie de ça, mais ça me paraissait trop irréel, pour moi ... Le regard toujours ancré à la vitre, je donnai libre cours à mes pensées.

_ Ça existe, c'est ça ? Le ton penché plus vers l'affirmation que vers la question.

_ Tu lis décidément trop de bouquin. Mais oui.

Je restais impasse, priant que l'histoire d'amour passionnée n'accompagne pas celle-ci, même si je me qualifiais déjà dans la catégorie des héroïnes qui refusent de se l'avouer, et patati et patata.

_ Ta mère est un vampire. Mais elle est spéciale. Elle descend d'une famille d' « originel ». Ne me demande pas ce que cela signifie, je n'en sais strictement rien. Moi, je suis humain, rien de spécial de mon côté. Ta mère et moi, nous nous sommes profondément aimés, me confia-t-il, ses émeraudes dans le rétroviseur emplies de nostalgie. Chaque moment en sa compagnie était un pur bonheur. Même si je ne la connaissais depuis peu, j'en étais tombé fou amoureux … Puis elle m'a annoncé sa nature, et je l'ai acceptée. Tu vos où je veux en venir ? Peu importe ce que tu es, ce que tu fais ou a fait. Je t'aimerais toujours.

Je le laissai continuer, ému par sa déclaration, m'enfonçais dans le siège, et laissai mon père me conter son passé.

_ Puis tu es arrivée… Notre bout de chou, notre fille adorée… Annonça-t-il, le regard empli de tendresse, et d'une certaine tristesse.

Et le « Mais » de chaque tragédie pressa son arrivée.

_ Mais sa famille ne faisait pas partie du même monde… Un originel ne peut se marier qu'avec un autre originel. Le sang est sacré, telle est leur devise. Ta mère avait fait une entorse à la règle en ayant une relation avec un simple humain. Elle avait espéré changer leurs règles en montrant cette possibilité. Elle a longtemps espéré que des capacités vampiriques apparaissent chez toi, et sa famille s'impatientait de plus en plus. Et à tes trois ans, ta mère a cessé d'espérer. Sa famille l'a récupéré, et nous sommes sortis de sa vie, le monde vampirique trop puissant pour nous deux... Elle nous a cependant protégés. Dans tous les sens du terme. Elle nous protège financièrement, a obtenu l'interdiction du monde vampirique de lever la main sur notre famille, etc.

Une boule à l'estomac me saisit, et j'eus la subite sensation d'être la cause de leur malheur. Les larmes me picotèrent, tandis que ma culpabilité grandissait.

_ C'est ma faute hein... ? Dis-je, La tête enfouie dans l'étau de mes bras en office de protection à mes démons.

_Non, je t'interdis de dire ça. Tu mon rayon de soleil, tu es ma fille… Tu es la concrétisation de notre amour, à moi, et à ta mère… La seule fautive dans tout ça, c'est sa famille et le système du monde vampirique, annonça-t-il, passant de la compassion à la rage contenue. Puis l'accident du labo a eu lieu. Ta mère s'y est tout de suite intéressé, et m'a proposé une école, celle où l'on va. Tu vois, malgré toute cette histoire, nous sommes restés en contact quand il s'agissait de toi.

_ Je n'ai pas de mère. Je n'ai qu'un père, et ça me suffit amplement, lâchais-je, dans la colère de savoir ce qu'avait dû ressentir mon père, et il ne me répondit pas, surement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire…

Il garda le silence, tandis que nous nous engagions dans un chemin qui devait marquer la fin de mon ancienne vie. Je gardais le silence, tandis que de petites lumières que j'attribuai à de grosses lucioles s'agitaient sur notre passage. Des plantes exotiques encadraient le chemin, et se rejoignaient quelques mètres plus haut, en un parfait arc de cercle. Mon père commença à ralentir, signe que notre arrivée était imminente. Puis je repensais à elle. Ma mère. Je n'éprouvais rien pour cette femme, si ce n'est du dégout. Quel genre de personne était-elle pour faire une telle chose, pour abandonner leur enfant ainsi… ? La triste impression que les « originels » se prenaient pour les rois du monde me pris, et me révulsa. Mon père s'arrêta, pour tenter de dissimuler un sourire. Curieuse, je tournai la tête pour voir ce qui amusait mon père. Devant nous se trouvait un nain de jardin qui me rappela Haggrid de Harry Potters. Sauf que celui-ci était un nain de jardin tout en porcelaine, et qu'il arborait un rictus méfiant sur sa bonne petite bouille. Il tenait une vieille lanterne à huile dans sa main droite, et s'approcha de la voiture.

_ Z'etes qui vindiou ?

Mon père ouvrit la vitre avec une étonnante maitrise de soi-même, tandis que moi, j'étais occupé à pouffer la tête contre le siège. Mon père me fusilla du regard bien que je sois sûr qu'il était dans le même état que moi. Le nain, déjà méfiant fut renforcé dans son idée en voyant mon père tardait à répondre. Il fouilla dans sa poche, et en ressortit un joli sifflet en bois, où des inscriptions s'entrelaçaient. Il le fourra dans sa bouche, et souffla de toutes ses forces, à en rendre ses joues rebondies toutes rouges. Le sifflement retentit dans toute la foret environnante, rompant ainsi le silence. Etrangement, rien ne bougea, aucuns animaux effrayés, ou oiseaux qui s'envolent. Juste une centaine d'autres petits nain de jardin qui nous fonçaient dessus. Ils envahirent rapidement le chemin, tandis que je restais abasourdis devant un tel rassemblement. Puis, ils foncèrent sur le nain grincheux, et formèrent une masse bouillonnante de nain. La masse grossit en même temps que notre frayeur de nous retrouver massacrés par des nains de jardins, et elle s'éleva pour atteindre une taille respectable de cinq bons mètres. Des jambes poussèrent, puis des bras, et pour finir la tête encapuchonnée. C'était une copie conforme du nain « gardien », en bien plus impressionnante, et bien moins mignonne. Sous notre regard ébahie – surtout celui de mon père, hein –, il poussa un petit cri de fierté, ce qui le fit immédiatement retomber dans le ridicule, selon moi. Il inspira bruyamment, et reposa sa question :

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

Mon père, conscient qu'en absence de réponse, on allait finir en charpie, s'empressa de lui donner une réponse convenable :

_ Ma fille est inscrite sous le nom Haruno. Je l'amène un jour en avance, comme convenu avec la directrice de l'établissement.

_ Erm … Plusieurs voix s'élevèrent dans son corps, donnant accès à un désaccord parfait entre tous les nains qui le composaient. Ah. La demie originelle, c'est ça ?

_ En effet, répondit mon père d'un ton qui se voulait froid.

_ Bien, vous pouvez passer ! Nous annonça-t-il, en s'écartant du passage et en nous laissant découvrir l'immense manoir où j'allais passer une bonne partie de ma vie.

[…]

Voilà, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous as plu ! Dites-moi si c'est nul, ou non, même si je ne m'attends pas à une réponse aussi tranchée x) ! J'accepte bien sur les critiques, tant qu'elles sont construites et justifiées.

Bref, lachez des coms svp ) !


End file.
